


Date

by empathy



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathy/pseuds/empathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis asks Wes to dinner. It goes about as smoothly as any other conversation they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> My first post here! This can also be found on my Tumblr at http://theempathymachine.tumblr.com.  
> I wrote this about half a year ago and fixed it up a little today. I apologize for the stilted dialogue. I don't think am yet able to capture characters' voices very well. One of my reasons for posting here is that it is easier to get feedback than on Tumblr, so if you have anything to say, go ahead and leave a comment or message me. Be harsh if you want to! I can handle it!

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

The rhythmic typing continued, the words in the air fading until Travis wondered if he’d only imagined speaking. Maybe that would be better. “Uh, Wes? Did you hear me?”

“You’re asking me?”

“Who else would I be asking?”

“Travis, the only times I’ve heard you speak like a civilized human being are when you’re pretending to be a gentleman to con some poor girl into following you home. I am not a girl and I am _definitely_ not going home with you. Ergo, I thought you were talking to someone else. ”

“I _am_ a gentleman, and I don’t need to _con_ girls into- Dammit, Wes, stop distracting me for a second. I’m trying to ask you on a date here.”

The fingers on the keyboard stuttered.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Wes swiveled around so fast that his knee smashed into the drawers, eyes incredulous, mouth mid-wince. Travis would’ve laughed, but he needed to be serious.

“A date.”

“A date.” Wes echoed blankly, absently rubbing at the sore spot. It was going to bruise tomorrow.

“Right. You, me, dinner table, food. Are the keywords helping with the uptake?”

“The two of us?” Wes questioned again. Travis was starting to wonder if Wes had also hit his head.

“The Dalai Lama’s meeting us there,” Travis responded sarcastically. “Of _course_ , the two of us! What’s wrong with you?”

“You’re serious.”

“Yes, I’m serious!”

“Where is this coming from? You don’t even like me. You don’t even like men!”

“I don’t even _like_ you? Wes, I’ve been flirting with you for years.”

“You’ve been flirting with me?”

“Uh, yeah? What did you think was happening?”

“I don’t know, maybe you were trying to annoy me into an early retirement? I don’t think about why you do what you do, and it’s saved me a lot of headaches.”

“I thought I was being obvious! All I do is pull on your pigtails.”

“I thought that was just because you had the mental age of a kindergartner.”

“Is it always going to be this difficult with you?” Travis threw his hands up in exasperation.

Wes opened his mouth to retort and shut it in a frown instead. He swiveled back to his screen and the typing resumed. That wasn’t the reaction Travis had been expecting. “Wes-”

“You know what? Yes it is,” Wes interrupted. “So if you have a problem with that, maybe you were asking someone else after all.”

“Hey, hey - I was joking. Don’t be upset.”

“I’m not upset.”

“Ok, you’re not upset, and I’m not asking anyone else."

Silence.

“Ok.”

“Ok…?”

More silence, the clacking of the keys, and the occasional sound of of paper against paper.

Travis stood awkwardly for another few minutes and stared at the back of Wes’s head until he felt creepy. When it was clear he wasn’t getting any more out of Wes, he slowly turned and began to walk toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Wes called out. Travis paused at the door.

“Um..home..?”

“You couldn’t wait five minutes for me to save my work?” Wes stood up, his computer shutting down.

“You’re- I mean, we’re going?”

“I said ok, didn’t I?” Wes raised an eyebrow.

Travis stared. “You… just hurry up.”

 

\--

“Wes, you’re not a girl,” Travis announced later.

That earned him a special kind of look. “Travis, I hope you’re not just realizing that...”

“...But you _are_ coming home with me,” Travis finished with a triumphant grin.

“You’re an idiot, you know that? Now shut up and eat,” Wes rolled his eyes, but Travis saw the quirk of his lips before they disappeared behind the wine glass.

Travis shut up and ate.


End file.
